Burningpaw's Prophecy
by ally4054
Summary: This is the my story I thought of because of warriors. It has the same guidelines as the warriors series, but I have my own plot, characters, and different places.
1. prologue

The forest was quiet except for a light breeze that rustled the plants and leaves. It was a woodland forest, with fresh green grass and lush beautiful oak trees. There was a little waterfall, that wasn't hard but went down lightly and ran over a tall pile of stones that ended in a pool. The pool was deep as you couldn't see the bottom, the waterfall sent little waves flowing across the surface but they ended quickly. For the most part the water was calm and the flat surface reflected the clear night sky, and the stars shone brighter than anything, along with the moon.

A cat sat at the edge of the pool gazing into its starry depths. Her blue gray pelt seemed to glow in the moonlight, and her gazed never flickered from the water. She seemed to be staring at something that troubled her deeply.

Across the little clearing where the pool sat the ferns shivered and a jet black cat strolled out his eyes a warm blue that seemed like they could melt your heart.

"You are troubled by something Sweetnight?" the black cat said almost as quiet as a whisper but it still echoed around them.

"I am just not sure that a prophecy this important should be carried out by ones so young and inexperienced." said the blue gray cat, as the same ferns shivered from the same place the black cat had entered. Two more cats came in, one was a beautiful golden she-cat and the other was a red tom, both with blazing green eyes.

"Are you questioning whether our daughter is good enough?" Boomed the red tom, but even the black tom could detect a hint of doubt in his own voice.

"Of course not." The she cat replied, "I am merely saying that the young inexperienced apprentices might not be able to do what needs to be done, Fireclaw. I am only thinking of them and how it might turn out." The fur on the tom bristled, and his eyes seemed to fill with fire at the remark the she-cat had made, maybe from anger that the cat could possibly think of failure with the orange toms own kin, or maybe from the fear of knowing what could happen if she did fail.

"Remember Sweetnight with time comes experience and she has time to make the right decisions and learn what has to be done," the golden she-cat finally interrupted, "I have no doubt that whatever my daughter chooses will be the right choice. She has her wits and her strength to pull through anything. We will also help in any way we can and I'm sure that will be enough"

"Yes I understand that, it's just what if she makes a bad decision, the fate of the other clans rest in her paws and she cannot afford to mess up. Any apprentice even her could mess this up beyond belief and cats will lose their lives." The other she-cat pointed out.

Then suddenly the black cat spoke, "I believe we have made the right choice, we need someone younger to make a journey, and the wits to be able to choose what is right, and that is who we have picked. She had always been wiser and seemingly different from the rest of the apprentices. She will be able to fulfill the prophecy!" The orange tom and golden she-cat nodded their heads in approval to his words and the blue gray she-cat bowed her head in recognition of what he was saying.

"Besides," the black tom said as he got up to leave, "by the time we will tell her the full prophecy, she will definitely be a warrior." Then he was gone his paws hardly making a noise as they walked across the ground. The red tom turned and followed, the golden she-cat trotted over to the gray blue cat and whispered, "You must have faith in her Sweetnight." Before running to catch up with her mate.

"If only it was that easy." Sweetnight, the black she-cat, grumbled to herself softly. She took one last glance in the pool, then got up and left her seat in the grass. "You better be right Morningsun!" she yelled out hoping the other she-cat could still here her, then left leaving the nothing but the beautiful scenery.


	2. Chapter 1

The sky was full of glis**t**ening stars as far as burningpaw could see, as she and her clanmates raced through the lush rain forest. Vines hanging overhead from tree to tree, and the slightly dry grass felt good underneath her paws, her clan racing out in front of her. Moonstar was in the lead flanked by her fuzzy brown deputy Fuzzytail. Then behind them was Mosspatch the medicine cat and her apprentice, and Burningpaws best friend, Brightpaw. Then yet behind them was an assortment of warriors and apprentice that she had lived and grown up with. She loves everyone on of them, even though they may not literally be her kin.

They were headed toward the flat land, a place where the land is completely flat; except for a big rock that sits smack dap in the middle of it called sky rock because it reaches up to touch the sky. The flat land is where the three clans who live in that area hold their gathering. Burningpaw is part of treeclan and she is proud to be, she would never dream of ever being part of rockclan or grassclan. Burningpaw was a loyal and strong apprentice. She had a glowing orange pelt, the brightest in her clan and her eyes were a happy but piercing light green color. She was one of the oldest apprentices; she was only a couple moons away from becoming a warrior.  
As they ran she looked beside her to see her mentor sunpelt, a golden tom, looking as determined as ever and her brother, swiftpaw, a golden tabby tom, looking as excited as ever. He looked over at her and she could see in his dark green eyes the excitement that was burning inside him. She knew very well that he was thrilled when he heard that he could go to the gathering, he was only excited because of how tense the gathering was going to be.  
Rockclan and Grassclan have been fighting over water lately due to how dry it has been. Where as in treeclan, who lived in the rainforest, has enough water, but it was even tough for them. It had only just been drizzling every now and then and her clan was trying to use the water only when they needed it. Burningpaw was sure that there would be fighting and wouldn't stop until it rained.

Swiftpaw and Burningpaw had never been in a battle. Even though they were so close to becoming warriors, there had just been peace for so long no one had reason to fight. She hadn't even been in a little border fight because there hadn't been to many, the prey had been running well and all the scent boundaries had been strong and easy to pick up, so no one had accidentally crossed.

She knew that if there was a fight Treeclan would get sucked in, because there will be demands for treeclan to share their water. Moonstar the black and white patched leader of treeclan will never share her clans water supply only because of how paranoid she was about the other clans stealing prey while they are in their territory. The whole clan knew how rough this gathering was going to be.  
As they entered into the flat lands burningpaw could already see that the other two clans were glaring at each other, their dull pelts showing in the moonlight. There was no talking and the flat lands were completely quiet. Burningpaw could hear a mouse scrambling around far off. So moonstar jumped up on Sky rock in the center and howled, The meeting was beginning!  
As Moonstar how rang across the clearing everyone came and sat closer to the sky rock. Burningpaw saw how every clan was by itself. They didn't even want to sit next to each other she thought raggedly.  
"Who would like to start?" Moonstar asked.  
"I will!" said both Dewstar and Flowerstar (the other leaders) at the same time. Then there fur bristled and they unsheathed their claws, snarling at each other. Moonstar looked annoyed and she probably wanted to let them fight but she stepped in and growled,

"Let me remind you are under the truce, Starclan will be very disappointed if you disobey that truce."

After Moonstar said that both of the other leaders stepped back and bent their heads, in shame. So Moonstar started to talk.  
"Prey is running well and we have two new warriors, Mosstail and Tawnyfur." Moonstar meowed. Everyone from Treeclan meowed their congratulations, but only cats from that clan, they both looked disappointed.

"We also have two new apprentices, skypaw and goldenpaw." Moonstar finished. Burningpaw noticed how Moonstar didn't give any hints or say anything about their water supply. Then Dewstar stepped up his blue grey pelt dull and ragged, like he hadn't washed it. He started two new apprentices and one new kit. Then he started talking about how horrible everything is going with their water supply, how they could not catch prey because the prey didn't have any water either. His voice was sharp but dull like he was mad but didn't have enough energy. Though talking about their water was unusual because talking about it would make them look weak, they must need help desperately, she thought. As burningpaw looked around she could see that the grassclan and rockclan looked quite thin, their bones showing through the skin and fur close to their bodies. When he stopped talking and started to turn to Moonstar burningpaw could feel everyone tense around her.  
"Moonstar please can we drink your water?" Dewstar pleaded.  
"No," Screeched Flowerstar, "We need it!"  
Moonstar stepped in between them to make sure they didn't fight and said strongly, "Even though we live in the rainforest, we are also losing water and it has not rained, we cannot afford too share water with both of your clans."  
"Then we will fight!" announced flowerstar, without even trying to make a deal for the ones who need it the most, like just the elders and queens.  
"Yes!" Dewstar hissed back, "And you," dewstar continued, "you Moonstar and the rest of your clan will be part of this. You owe us your water."  
"I owe you nothing, but if this battle must be done then we will not do it tonight, the truce still holds, though we will be ready if one of you dare attack treeclan!" Moonstar meowed calmly but Burningpaw detected a hint of edge in her voice. The rest of Treeclan yowled in agreement. So the clan leaders jumped off of sky rock and gathered there clans, who were still glaring at each other, then headed back to camp. Burningpaw glanced up at the moon hopeful to see a cloud covering it, showing Starclan's disapproval, but the sky was clear and the moon shown brightly. Burningpaw got up to leave too they would need to make preparations for a battle. She was worried; this would not end well.


	3. Chapter 2

Burningpaw awoke the next morning to find her mentor, sunpelt, prodding her with his paw.

"Come outside and help me strengthen the wall around the camp." He meowed gently.

"Ok." Burningpaw mewed sleepily. She got up, stretched then headed out the whole in the bush that the apprentices den was. The whole camp opened up in front of her, on one side of her camp was a big stone wall with the medicine cats den, a open cave, right were the wall began, farther down, was the tall tree where moonstar addressed the clan, and nearby on a ledge, her den. With the other fallen tree that laid a few tail lengths away from the leaders den nearby served as the elders den. The nursery was under a thick bush, opposite to the elders den, with extra brambles and leaves woven in to make it warm and dry. The warriors den was right next to the entrance and was a bush exactly like the nursery, only much bigger, and not so many vines, brambles and leaves woven into it. The apprentices den was closer to the nursery and elders den, and also a strong thick bush. Then the rest of the camp was a big hollow and the walls were made of brambles, woven over and over again to keep the wall strong.

She looked up; the sun wasn't even up yet, though everyone was busy doing something around camp. Even the queens were up; usually they would still be sleeping with their kits. Even Nighteyes, the sweet sleek black queen who was expecting kits was helping smokecloud, her mate; drag in some pills of thin branches to weave into the wall around camp. Then she saw her best friend, Brightpaw the medicine cat apprentice, come in with a patrol with her mouth full of sticky cobwebs. Burningpaw could tell by the look on her face that Brightpaw was just as worried as Burningpaw.

"I know your really worried." A voice said behind Burningpaw that made her jump. She spun around to see Moonstar staring at her with soft understanding eyes. Burningpaw wondered if she was worried to, that this was just going to spill blood, not solve anything about the water.

"Everyone is worried about their first battle." She mewed, then put her tail on Burningpaw's shoulder licked her ear the trotted off to help strengthen the nursery. Moonstar who was Burningpaw's mom's sister had been so gentle with her and her brother ever sense their parents had died, but she didn't get it. Burningpaw sighed then headed off to help Sunpelt. She wished that what Moonstar said was the only thing that was bothering her. She knew that no one could win this battle.

Sunpelt came up behind her, "Burningpaw, I can tell you are out of it, you won't be any help if you're distracted, why don't you go and hunt to see if you can find some fresh kill." Burningpaw nodded and trotted off to the entrance, she thought that some time in the forest would clear her mind, and was grateful that her mentor had suggested the opportunity.

Sunpelt stared at his apprentice. Usually Burningpaw would hiss at the suggestion that she wasn't fit to do something. He was worried, Burningpaw had always found a way to brighten his day, but she didn't seem to know how to brighten her own. He would have to do something about that.

Burningpaw swiftly went to her favorite hunting space, a maze of bushes that twisted and turned every which way. Most of her clanmates, hated that place, seeing as they would get lost and have to trample over the bushes to find their way out, alerting all of the prey in the area. Though Burningpaw had always liked the challenge and has now been able to find her way no matter where she is in the maze of bushes.

So as Burningpaw shifted through the grass she saw a mouse. She silently stalked over; closer, closer, and……pounce

Got it! She put her head up with the mouse hanging limply from her mouth. She went back a little bit to where she always buried her catch. Sunpelt had forgotten that a warrior was supposed to go with her, but she didn't mind. As she had thought she needed the time to clear her head.

She noticed the wet dirt that usually laid there was drier. Then she went to get a drink from a pool that lay father up the path, she noticed, that the water level was lower than usual. Moonstar was right; they couldn't afford to share water with both of the clans. Unless Treeclan used the river in there open territory but ever sense the twolegs poisoned the water two seasons ago Treeclan never dared to try to drink it again. All of a sudden she heard something, prey? No, it sounded too big. She opened her mouth and drank in the scent.

Grassclan!

She stalked over to some bushes and dived in. They were crossing the border! She had to warn the clan! So she sprinted off. "They can't get to the camp before me," she thought quietly to herself.

Then she saw she was wrong they seemed like they were just fine. The cat who was leading must be able to go through the territory well. She sprinted harder, she can't get there after them! She was almost there then stopped. She was close enough to see that there were two other cats not from her clan hiding in the bushes. If she tried to get in they would tackle her. Where was the guard?

"Well too late for that," she thought hastily. She had to think quickly she could warn the clan with a yell but she knew as soon as grassclan heard her they would head straight for her. Burningpaw didn't know if she could handle it, but that was the only thing she could think of under all this pressure, she could already see grassclan trotting toward the entrance. She had to let the clan know! So she yowled loud and clear with her head raised to the darkening sky. Then when she looked back to the invading clan she could already see three warriors headed right for her. At first she panicked, then she realized she knew all the moves, learned them perfectly, and was ready to show them that Treeclan was not going to me pushed around by some other clan.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok im pretty bad at writing battle scenes XD**

**I just learned that, but I gave it my best shot hope you like it! comment!**

* * *

The one in the lead divided at her belly so she jumped and landing squarely on his back, hanging on for dear life, she dug her claws into him and he yowled with pain, blood was welling out of his wounds. He started to lean over so she would get crashed underneath him, but Burningpaw was too quick she divided off of him before he crashed onto the ground, his legs flailed everywhere and his ears twitched in surprise that the young cat had been so fast. Burningpaw herself had landed on her paws, just barely, blood roared in her ear now and she felt adrenalin rushing through her veins.. She scratched his muzzle, and bit down on his hind leg hissing after doing it, he ran off. The other warriors that had just come up behind him were bursting with laughter at the sight of their comrade being bet by a mere apprentice, but Burningpaw didn't let it bother her, they didn't know who they were dealing with.

Then both of the other two warriors came running at her but she twisted to the side then raked her claws down the side of the warrior she ran by. Her paws were now covered in blood, she wished more than anything to stop this and wash it from her paws but she knew that wouldn't be an option until this was over.

Then the other cat a thin brown she-cat, was almost on her so she spun around and she tripped her with her front paws and she fell. She racked her muzzle and bit her tail before the other warrior, who she had forgot about, came crashing into her. He stood over her with a big smirk on his face. He had raked her face with his claws, and he just able to get a little scratch on her side, from the position he was in. She felt the blood ooze out of her wounds, and it ran down and off her face. She knew it was no use to just give in, she couldn't, so she gathered all her strength and used her back legs to shove him off. She saw the shock on the wiry gray tom, that the smaller young apprentice had just done that.

She racked his belly and bit as hard as she could on his tail until he yelled and ran away. She looked around to see that the other warrior had fled. She looked over at the entrance the camp and saw Swiftpaw battling with another warrior but he looked like he had things under control, and she knew he wouldn't appreciate it if she came to help. He looked like the only cat outside the camp; he must have come to find me she thought.

She looked around to see if there were any other warriors that she would need to take care of, until out of the corner of her eye, she saw a cat race by the side of the camp but the funny thing was she was carrying something. She looked more closely she say that it was little, fuzzy and was crying with fear.

A kit, she was carrying a kit! That grassclan cat was trying to steal a treeclan kit, that was against the warrior code! How could they? She sprinted over and tackled her. She didn't even think she just kicked and scratched, angry poured out of her. Then all of a sudden she got out her grip and she raced away, but she was still carrying the kit! She raced after her, but she disappeared behind some bushes. She didn't know if it had been moons or heart beats before she saw the she-cat again. She wasn't going to let her get away with one of her clanmates. She jumped and landed squarely on her back, who knows how she managed to do that but she did, and dug her claws in like she did to the first warrior she fought, only harder. Burningpaw just couldn't control herself, she was furious that they would ever think of disobeying the warrior code that had been laid down by the warriors that had come before them. Then until she heard the warrior scream in agony, she realized she was going to far and so burningpaw let go. The she-cat bolted as soon as burningpaw let go, leaving dark red blood trailing after her. She saw that the kit wasn't with her and she scream after her,

"Serves you right!" Burningpaw looked down at the kit and recognized that it was Whitekit one of sandcloud's kits. She was puffed up with fear, and her eyes wide with shock. She didnt seem happy that she was outside the camp like she would have been just a little while ago.

"Whitekit, are you ok?" she asked gently. Whitekit just nodded and stared at her with scared, shocked eyes.

"Let's get you back to camp then." So Burningpaw picked her up by the scruff and trotted back to camp. Usually Whitekit who was one of those kind of kits that were adventurous and disruptive, but kit didn't even protest when she picked her up just made a surprised squeal. Keeping all senses alert for more enemy warriors and as she got closer to the camp she noticed that there wasn't any more cries. The battle must be over and she had a feeling that her clan had won. When she was about to head through the camp she heard Sandcloud shriek, "Whitekit? Where is Whitekit?"

"And where is Burningpaw! She was out hunting when the battle began, and wasn't that her who yowled?" She heard Sunpelt meow worriedly.

"I saw Burningpaw during the battle!"

She listened as Swiftpaw talked, "I saw her take on three warriors all at once!" Then she heard her clanmates meow in disbelief. So she entered through the entrance and everyone looked over. The camp wasn't too bad except that the warriors den was pretty much torn apart. She was about to say something when everyone looked over.

Then Sandcloud shouted, "Whitekit?!" and darted over. "Oh, my sweet precious kit! You are safe!" Burningpaw sent down Whitekit and sat down, everyone was still staring at her. She felt very uncomfortable. Swiftpaw ran over to her, his pelt was covered with tiny scraps and scratches some were still bleeding and she felt a pang

"Are you ok?" he gasped.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine!" Burningpaw replied. Then she looked at her pelt and saw that she was splotched with blood. "Oh, I don't think that is mine." Burningpaw replied quietly, her pelt felt hot with the eyes of every one of her clanmates burning into her pelt.

"Well you go and better make sure." Sunpelt replied from behind her, he sounded uneasy like he didn't believe her.

"But I want to help do something!" Burningpaw grumbled as she headed to the medicine cats den. Knowing better than to argue with her mentor, no matter how much she really wanted to.

"Oh my! Burningpaw!" Burningpaw heard Mosspatch, the medicine cat say.

"Don't worry Mosspatch," Burningpaw mewed, "I don't think most of it is mine."

"Well we can't check until it is washed off, and you are covered in it so go and wash up in the river!" Mosspatch stated. Burningpaw felt grateful that unlike everyone else in the camp she didn't stare at her with the astonishment, and wide eyed look that everyone else had.

So Burningpaw headed out of the Medicine cats den. She heard Brightpaw meow, "We need more marigold Mosspatch!" Should would have yelled a greeting but she didn't want Brightpaw to make a big deal about her so Burningpaw went out of the camp and started heading to the river.

When she arrived at the river she walked right in. The cold water made her shiver but she didn't mind, it felt good after the burning sensation she had in her muscles from so much work, it made the exhaustion she had ware off some.

She watched as all the red streamed right off her. She looked and saw that there were a few scratches on her flank but nothing bad and she knew that her muzzle wasn't too bad. She walked back out and shook herself out, wishing that the relief she felt when she had first entered the water would stay but of course that was something that wouldn't happen until she had gotten a good night's rest.

She sat down for a second and realized that she really was exhausted. She sat for awhile, relaxed and let her mind wander.

Then she remembered Brightpaw needed some marigold so she looked up and down the stream to see a patch of it. She could bring some back for Brightpaw. So she gathered it up and headed back to camp. When she was about to enter she remember the prey she had buried when she had seen Grassclan. She knew that the warriors must be hungry and remember that when she had walked into camp she remember seeing almost nothing in the fresh kill pile, it would be something to do. So she rushed in and dropped the marigold in the medicine cats den and pelted back out before some could ask her to do something else.

Her body ached with every movement she made; she hated the feeling of being restricted just because her body couldn't keep going. She was so tired but her mind was reeling as to what she could do for her clan and she knew even if she did rest she knew as long as she felt she didn't do enough she wouldn't fall asleep. She walked off to where she left them dug them up then set off back to camp at a steady walk.

By the time she reached the entrance her paws were aching and her scratches and her gouged muzzle were burning. She walked into camp to find Sunpelt waiting for her. "What took you so long?" he asked madly. Burningpaw was startled by his angry but then she realized that he was just worried.

"I went back to get my kill!" Burningpaw grunted, she didn't have the energy explain everything.

"Oh, then put it there, I'll find out who needs it the most, no one is going hunting until tomorrow. Just go see Mosspatch and take a rest." He said more lightly.

"That would be nice" she replied, dropping the fresh kill in the pile that had been scrapped together then headed to the medicine cats cave. She entered the medicine cats den. Brightpaw was chewing marigold and Mosspatch was looking through their supplies. Burningpaw reflected that she helps Brightpaw collect herbs all the time so she knew she picked the herb right.

Right as she entered Mosspatch turned around. "Oh good your back, thanks for the marigold!" He said. Burningpaw opened her mouth to ask how he knew it was her but he interrupted and just put, "I know. Ok come here and let me take a look at you."

He walked around her, looking for bleeding and the worst of her scratches, then inspected her muzzle.

"Your muzzle isn't too good but it's not bleeding so you should be fine," He finally concluded, "I would expect worse from what others are saying you did during the battle."

Burningpaw felt her pelt turn hot, had Swiftpaw told everyone that she had taken on three warriors? She really didn't like a lot of attention, it made her feel uncomfortable and she had never done anything that was anything less than what she would expect anyone else like her to do.

Well she didn't want to worry about that now. She stumbled off to the apprentices den and laid down next to her brother who was already fast asleep. She look a swift look around to her den mates to make sure they were all there and account for. She saw that every nest was full and she let out a sign of relief to know all the cats she had trained with were all still ok. So she laid her head down and the second her eye lids closed she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
